It is currently known that artificial satellites that were launched in the past and having completed their missions or damaged, broken pieces of such artificial satellites, and the wreckages such as upper stages of rockets are present as space debris in orbits of the earth. The space debris might collide against normal space stations or artificial satellites during their missions to damage the space stations or the artificial satellites. Thus, various techniques for removing debris from orbits to incinerate or collect the debris have been proposed.
In a proposed technique, for example, minute space debris is negatively charged by using plasma environments of aerospace, and an electric field is applied to a direction that decelerates the speed of the debris so that the debris decreases in altitude to enter the atmosphere of the earth and is eliminated by incineration (see Patent Document 1). In recent years, a technique for collecting space debris by using a device for eliminating debris configured by covering a foam material with a jacket of layers of fabric has been proposed (see Patent Document 2). This technique is intended to cause space debris to strike the jacket to be broken so that the broken pieces of debris are captured and bound by the foam material.